


How Could Everything go so Wrong?

by Flowing_River



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I was just to excited to wait and edit it before posting it, I wrote it just now, If you like James don't read this, James MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Being an Asshole, Mental/Physiological Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sorry this story's kind of bad, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowing_River/pseuds/Flowing_River
Summary: It all started that one day, when everything that could go wrong on a mission did.James finally shows his true colors. How can the team help Mac get through this?





	How Could Everything go so Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long, one chapter story, detailing how much I don't trust James. I hope you enjoy and please leave a comment!
> 
> **Warnings** : This story has a lot of abuse by James. Please do not read if you are senstive to this.

Things had changed from when Mac had first discovered the truth about his father to now. Now Jack was gone, on the other side of the world (maybe, he wasn’t sure exactly where Jack was.) But Mac had noticed things had changed mostly after Jack left. 

It all started that one day, when everything that could go wrong on a mission did. Mac, of course, figured out a way to get the bad guys and also not die (barely.) Oversight, though, was not pleased with how the mission turned out. He was giving them (mostly him) an earful during debrief.

“Why would you do something so stupid? You almost got yourself and Agent Nguyen killed, and we now owe Switzerland thousands of dollars for damage and more to keep this quiet!” 

“I got the job done, didn’t I? Isn’t that why you hired me?” Mac snapped back. 

Usually, he would stay silent when Oversight said something about his field techniques, but he was tired, coming back from a mission that required him to stay up for 36 hours straight and barely sleeping on the flight home due to turbulence.

“Don’t talk to me like that! I am your boss and your father. And I hired you because I thought you would be useful to us! Clearly, I was wrong. You haven’t learned a single thing, still making those childish mistakes.”

Mac flinched then almost snapped back, wanting to say that James wasn’t around to see those childish mistakes, but he bit his tongue.

_Arguing back will just lead to more arguments and I just want to go home and sleep for a few days right now._

James took his silence as an end to the argument and turned to Bozer and Riley to continue asking them about the mission. He noticed they had a slightly shocked look on their faces, like they couldn’t believe what James had just said to Mac.

He always says things like that to me, why are they so shocked?

Mac was so lost in thought that he almost missed when Oversight said that they were dismissed. He dragged his feet as he walked towards his car.

“Whoa Mac…you look like you’re about to fall over. You can get your car tomorrow. I’m going to drop you and Riley off, no arguments,” said Bozer. Unlike everyone else, Bozer had actually gotten some sleep during the mission.

Mac was to tired to argue with Bozer, so he nodded. He turned around to say bye to Desi, but she was already gone.

 

Riley and Bozer kept glancing at Mac on the way to his house.

“Just say it,” Mac said.

“Say what?”

“You guys keep looking at me. It’s obvious you want to say something.”

There was a moment of silence before Riley asked, “Didn’t Oversight seem…angry today?”

“No more then usual. He’s always like that. He’s always been like that.”

_Why am I saying that out loud? I never say things like that._

“Don’t you think he shouldn’t act like that?” asked Riley.

“Why not? I messed up, it’s not like he said anything that wasn’t true.”

“Mac, what he said is not true, you are useful to us,” said Riley.

“Yeah, you don’t think we keep you around just because, do you?” said Bozer.

Mac smiled, “Thanks Boze.”

“Of course, but I didn’t say anything that’s not true just to make you feel better. Now go inside and get some sleep.” Mac nodded as he stumbled out of the car door.

 

“Has James always been like that?” was the first thing Riley asked after Mac left.

“Yeah…he was always nice to me, but always said things like that to Mac. I’m regretting telling Mac he should have made peace with James,” Bozer said with a sigh.

“Me to. Um…did he ever hit Mac?”

“Hell no!” Bozer said, swerving on the road, “Do you think I would encourage him to make amends if he did? I would tell him to stay away from James and this job!”

“I know, I know, but…could he have?”

“Now that you say it…I honestly don’t know. Mac was always getting beat up in school, so I wouldn’t know. And he would never tell me something like that. He was even more private about himself back then.”

After a moment Riley asked, “Do you think James would hit him now?”

“I want to say no because I thought he had changed. After today…I’m not so sure. If he does, we’ll be the first to know and we’ll get Matty to throw him into a dark hole somewhere. Don’t worry Riley. We’ll take care of him.”

Riley nodded, “Should we tell Jack what happened?”

“Jack would kill us if we didn’t”

Riley nodded again, “I really hope we’re over-reading this.”

“Me to, Riley. Me to”

What they didn’t know was that they weren’t over-reading the situation and it was already too late…

 

Jack took a deep breath after stepping off the plane.

_It’s good to be back in LA._

Jack had been worried about Mac, especially after getting Riley and Bozer’s messages. He had wrapped up the mission as fast as possible, so he could be back here.

_James, you better have not done anything to Mac. I’ll rip your arms off, throw you into a hole, and lose the key…if you’re lucky. I should have never have left. I was hoping something like this wouldn’t happen, but that’s just your luck kid._

Jack sighed. He knew Mac wasn’t working today (he told Matty to give him a day off) so he headed over to Mac’s place.

Jack could hear Riley and Bozer laughing as he walked towards the door, pulling out his key. He listened for Mac’s voice, but couldn’t hear him, so he unlocked the door and walked inside. Riley and Bozer were standing in the kitchen, freezing when they saw Jack.

“Jack!” Riley yelled as she ran towards him and hugged him.

Bozer walked over and joined the hug. Jack could feel Riley’s tears, so he said,

“Hey, it’s alright. I’m never leaving again.”

“I’m just really glad to see you again. We all need you.” Riley said through her tears.

“Of course. Where’s Mac?”

“He’s in his room. It’s been bad with James ever since we sent you that message. I think because we didn’t say anything, he has been more comfortable saying things to Mac. We didn’t know what to do. We were going to talk to Matty tomorrow,” said Bozer.

“Don’t worry, it’s not your fault. I’ll handle James okay?”

They nod as he walked towards Mac’s room. Jack knows he was still in his uniform and he probably smelled bad, but all he cared about was getting to his kid. 

 

Mac looked up when Jack walked in and dropped the pencil in his hand.

“Jack…? Are you really here?”

“Yeah kid, I’m right here.”

Jack stepped forward to lay a hand on Mac’s shoulder, frowning when Mac flinched after he saw him raise his hand. So he gently hugged Mac. Mac was tense at first, but he slowly relaxed until he was sobbing in Jack’s arms. That’s when he knew that was something was wrong because Mac never cried spontaneity. He always had a reason for crying, but Jack didn’t know why Mac was crying. It could be relief, fear, anger, joy, anything.

“Are you okay Mac?”

“Yeah I’m fine, just surprised to see you. You didn’t tell me you were coming back.” Mac said, wiping away his tears quickly.

“I wanted to surprise you, but I should’ve told you. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine Jack. Um...I’m tired, could I get some sleep?”

“Yeah of course, I’ll be outside if you need me.”

Jack was scared now. Mac was talking to him like he was just a distant friend. He had talked to Mac several times while he was gone and hadn’t sensed anything wrong.

_Maybe James has something to do with this. I’ll make sure to find out tomorrow._

 

Jack walked into the War Room late. He had been tired from months of running around chasing Kovac with little breaks in-between. He walked in to a one-sided argument between Mac and James. No one else was with them. Jack froze for a second. They hadn’t noticed Jack come in and he was trying to think of a way to break up the argument peacefully (for Mac’s sake.) That was until James grabbed Mac by his arms and shook him. He could see Mac cringing away from James as he yelled. Jack felt a wave of anger run through him as he grabbed James and pulled him off Mac.

“Don’t you dare touch him.”

James laughed, “He’s my son, I can do whatever I want. I can slap him or hit him if I want. And you can’t say anything. Where were you again for the past few months?”  
This time Jack couldn’t stop himself as he punched James. He didn’t stop until he felt Mac’s hand on his arm. Jack looked at Mac. He was standing still, staring at James with wide eyes and fear.

“Hey Mac, he won’t touch you or even look at you again okay? I swear on my Father’s grave.”

Jack knew that bringing up his own father might not have been a good idea at the time, but he needed Mac to know he was being serious. Mac nodded so Jack asked him,

“Has he hurt you before? Do you need to go to medical?”

Mac shook his head, as he pulled up his sleeves to show Jack the hand-shaped bruising from all the times James grabbed his arms. Then he silently lifted his shirt to show Jack the bruising on his torso.

“He didn’t do all of it,” Mac said, quickly after seeing at the angry look in Jack’s eyes.

“It doesn’t matter. He hurt you. No one is allowed to hurt you. I’m taking you home and letting Matty deal with him. I promise you won’t ever see him again.”

Tears filled Mac’s eyes, “Thank you.”

“Of course kid. Come here.”

As Jack hugged Mac, he knew their were a lot of problems that needed to be solved and a lot of things that needed to be said and explained, but all that mattered right now was his kid. And no one was going to stop him from comforting Mac, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is pretty rough because I wrote it all in one sitting. Sorry if any of the charecters are OOC. Desi isn't in this story because I'm not sure I can write her yet. Also let me know if I should write a sequel to this after I write my army story!


End file.
